This invention relates to an insole support with arch and heel pads for shoes which provide for a variable height by the user in the separate areas of the heel, the longitudinal arch and, the metatarsal arch areas of the foot. The arch and heel supports of this invention comprise support bases in the heel, longitudinal and metatarsal areas onto s which are placed thin, removable pads which function to produce a variable height support for the user.
Typical publications in this area are U.S. Pat. Nos. 988,942; 1,078,708; 1,272,994; 1,880,654; 2,487,691; 2,545,910; 2,790,975; 4,517,981; 4,520,581; and, 4,642,912; German patents 461,385 (1928); and, 475,304 (1928); and, Austrian Patent 147,022 (1936).
The problem in some instances of the prior art is that the height supports are sewed or laminated together, or are otherwise non-adjustable, and this type of shoe is exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 988,942; 1,078,708; 2,545,910; and, German Patent 475,304.
In other cases, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 1,272,994, the materials of construction are not elastically deformable, and therefore the spaces for support elements cannot envelope and laterally support these elements therein, and hence the support elements will have the tendency to become displaced within the support space or fall out.
In still other cases, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 1,272,994, elastic insole layers are provided, between which are defined a plurality of spaces which require the installation of a separate pocket to receive a singular support pad. However, there is no provision for a plurality of adjustable support pads.
Other types of shoes only provide a height support element which extends along the entire length or major portion of the shoe length, and hence does not enable the wearer to individually adjust the height support at the heel area, longitudinal arch area, and the metatarsal area. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,517,981; 4,642,912; and, Austrian Patent 147,022 illustrate this type of height support element which extends along a portion of the shoe length.
Other types of arch supports are disclosed which employ replaceable filling layers, such as in German Patent 461,385. However, the arch support in the German patent is independent of the insole and uses an external locking flap to secure the layers. Preferably, a unitary, deformable, elastic insole liner should be provided into which removable height support pads could be adjustably placed, while still having individual supports for the three main areas of the foot itself.
Still other shoe support systems such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,581 employ a preformed plastic insole designed to accommodate a particular user's foot. However, preformed plastic insoles are quite expensive, and if the user's foot alignment changes, then the preformed insole must be changed.